


Bad Day Blues

by gayforgrunkle



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, F/M, Mommy Kink, Sub Pennywise (IT), just for the fuck of it, totally not in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforgrunkle/pseuds/gayforgrunkle
Summary: A rough day for you means an even worse day for Pennywise.





	Bad Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Clown-fucking ensues. If you're not into that, I really don't know what to tell you.

It had been a bad day. You felt like you were walking away from a car crash of a day, it had been disorienting, draining, and just plain fucking awful. You were this hodgepodge of emotions, boiling misery and regret, and above all else fist-clenching rage. 

You parked in the driveway of your home, taking extra care to slam the door behind you. Every footstep to the front door was crushing stomp. You fumbled with the keys momentarily, entered the threshold, and kicked the door shut behind you.

“Jesus. Jesus H. Christ…”, you muttered bitterly, fingers running through your hair, only to come down to your temples and stay there.

“Rough day, Y/N?”, you heard from behind you, Pennywise’s familiar voice taunting. You spun around and fixed him with a deadset glare – Fuck, you really needed this right now. You needed him. 

Before he could say a word more you were upon him, shoving him roughly against the hallway wall, face first. He growled in response, bearing his razor-sharp teeth, but before he could protest your tongue was running along his neck, your lips leaving violent kisses here and there. One hand pressed him hard against the wall, the other worked its way down his waist, his hips, then slowly to the inward curve of his thigh…

You massaged his inner thigh with gentle circles. You could feel the warmth growing there, his desperation heightening… Penny spread his thighs for you to give you easier access, but you had other plans. “Little one –”, he began, before you interrupted him by painfully sucking and biting his earlobe. You muttered a hot whisper in his ear, “You want this, baby? You want me?”

With a glint in his yellow eyes and his painted lips agape, he nodded vigorously. You watched the drool slowly drip from his mouth, mesmerized, before regaining your composure and slapping him harshly on the ass. “That’s not a fucking answer, Pennywise,” you growled. He gasped at the sudden nature of it, almost turning on you before remembering his place.

“Yes,” he whimpered lustfully, turning his head to look back at you but to no avail. You pressed him more firmly against the wall. “’Yes’ what?”, you demanded. He looked down, clearly too prideful to repeat his private nickname for you, especially in his present position. 

Sensing his pride, you put a hand over the groin of his pantaloons, rubbing the area with mock strokes. “Be a good boy,” you mutter, your body gently grinding against his, “…and I’ll give you a special present.” 

His eyes closed lazily, his desperation outweighing any other feeling. With electric excitement, he finally utters the submissive words you crave. “Yes, Mommy.”

Before he could catch his breath (though technically he didn’t really need to, being a shapeshifter from outer space), you took him by the collar and throw him onto your nearby couch. It would have to do. With two hands pinning him down and two thighs on either side of his chest, you straddled him. 

Pennywise looked up at you in pure adoration, raw anticipation of your next move. You looked so gorgeous, he kept thinking, so curved and round, delicate… and powerful. He needed you just as much as you needed him. Almost subconsciously, Penny bucked his hips to give himself the feeling of your soft ass against his already stiff member. He moaned softly before realizing his mistake.

You looked down at him, a mix of fury and lust in your eyes, “If that’s how it’s going to be…” You dismounted him with a disapproving look and left momentarily. 

When you returned, you held two pairs of handcuffs. Nervously, Pennywise allowed you to handcuff his ankles and his wrists, the latter behind his back. As he lay there, you forced him to watch you disrobe. It was agonizing for him, for he was unable to touch your soft breasts, your shapely thighs, or (as was indicated by your discolored panties) your already dripping wet pussy. He licked his lips instinctively. 

You looked back at him laying there. His thighs lay far apart, his ankles together. Those beautiful eyes, now colored blue, seemed to plead for you. Again, perhaps out of pity, you straddled him. 

You leaned down to his face, nearly nose to nose with him, and whispering seductively, “Who do you belong to?”. 

Pennywise glanced at your swinging breasts and then regained his focus. “You.”

“Whose pleasure is most important?”, you said with a gentle grind against Penny’s cock. 

His eyes rolled back into his skull, his teeth beared. “Yours!”, he moaned.

“That’s right,” you said, a small smile forming on your face, “I don’t want to hear a word out of you while I pleasure myself on your cock. Not a moan or a whimper. You got that?”

Pennywise didn’t know if he was going to be able to keep that promise. Even now with you on top of him, he was having a hard time holding back. 

“Yes…”, he groaned. 

“Good boy,” you taunted. 

The rules set in motion, you pulled down his clown pantaloons. His length was huge (definitely the largest you had ever had) and covered in blue and purple veins. You began to delicately roll your wet folds against his shaft, your moist panties still in place. Even through the fabric, you could feel him pulsating. 

“Oh, baby…”, you moaned, “Fuck.”

Penny was feeling it just as much as you were. He was trembling with the intense pleasure of your pussy against his sensitive skin, trying to be patient. A part of him wanted to shatter the handcuffs that constrained him, grab you by the hips, and take you right then and there. But he knew that only your touch would give him the most powerful orgasm, and secretly, he enjoyed following your commands. He clenched his fists so tightly that his claws cut his palms and he bled. 

By this time, you were finished teasing. You moved up his body until his head lay between your legs. Penny could have come right then and there from the view of your pussy lips. 

“Darling… could you do me a favor and take this off for me?”. 

His baby blues widened with excitement and quickly he stretched out his neck to reach you. He delicately bit the side of your panties and began to pull. You felt his red lips drag down your hip. 

Not able to handle the impulse any longer, Penny gave the juices staining your panties a lick. His primitive desire to mate overcame him and, without warning, his teeth sharpened to their full capacity. A few of his needles cut the inside of your thighs as he eagerly moved in for more. Though aroused by his animal magnetism, you weren’t having his naughty behavior. 

You wrapped your fingers roughly around his throat and pinned him, taming the beast. Pennywise’s eyes looked into yours. He felt precum dripping from him onto his belly. 

You watched as his teeth returned to their previous form. “What a good boy you are…”, you said in a sultry tone. Penny lay there hopelessly, his tongue between his gently parted lips. With a tug and pull, you took your panties fully off. 

“Tell me what you want,” you whispered. 

Pennywise looked away, almost embarrassed.

“Tell me what the fuck you want!”, you roared. 

“Fuck me!”, he yelled involuntarily, and then again with more calm, softly, “…I want you to fuck me.” 

“Will do,” you mutter with a sinister smile, “Hold onto these for me, won’t you dear?”. 

Before Pennywise had time to think, your soaked panties were stuffing his mouth. He groaned fervidly with how good your pussy juices taste, the fluid thick and creamy sitting on his tongue…

You placed his tip carefully between your pussy lips. He watched you with hooded eyes, eager for more. You take an inch with a whiny moan, allowing a moment for you to adjust, and then another inch. Each more agonizingly good than the last. Without thinking, you are already jerking your hips up and down, up and down, back and forth, back and forth… 

Pennywise can barely handle your every movement. His legs shake fiercely, his head thrown back, biting his lip so hard that blood mixes with the drool trickling down his chin. “I am your toy,” he keeps thinking, “I am your fucktoy, I am…”, over and over…

He is worried that he may not be able to hold on much longer, as if he might cum any moment. The feeling of your tight lips, your control… it was all so much. 

You sense that he is on the edge (you were so close to your own climax), and you know exactly what he needs. You pull the panties from his mouth teasingly. Barely able to speak, you attempt, “You need to ask first, baby boy.”

Pennywise’s eyes shot open and he practically begged you, “May I cum?”

You continue thrusting and jerking yourself on his length, looking down at him imposingly. “Say the magic word, little one,”, you say. 

He tries so hard to hang on, and then repeats, “Please, may I cum?”.

You give the poor clown a mischievous grin. “’Please-may-I-cum’ what?”, you say in rhythm with a few extra thrusts.

“Mommy! Please, Mommy!”, he cried out, unable to control himself any longer.

“Yes, baby.”

Pennywise loses all control of his body, kicking and screaming your name, “Oh Y/N! Y/N, Mommy! Mommy..!”. You watch as he throws his head in every direction, teeth sharp and tongue wild like a tentacle, eyes and skin and hair changing into every color of the rainbow. His cock explodes with cum inside you, filling up your every wall, spilling out of you and onto your thighs. Penny’s climax triggers your own. You feel your pussy lip’s tighten and twitch on him, your own cum covering him. The stimulation of your orgasm leaves the extra-sensitive clown in utter agony.

With a degree of mercy, you glide off of him and watch as he winds down from his peak. Gingerly, you lay your naked form against him. You exhale with heavy breath.

“Feeling any better, Y/N?”, he asked with a groan. His physical form was completely exhausted, a state only you could leave him in.

You stroked one finger sweetly down his painted cheek.

“Definitely.”


End file.
